


Parties

by Alireeses



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, i havent watched Sherlock in awhile, in response to a prompt, send me prompts for all your Johnlock needs, so this might sound OOC, sorry - Freeform, srry if this isnt the best, this isnt very long, tumblr name is petrifyingpanpoltergeist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alireeses/pseuds/Alireeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt on tumblr:</p>
<p>'Mary doesn't exist and it's John and Sherlock's wedding'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [be-the-bravest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=be-the-bravest).



Sherlock hated parties. He hated them with a passion. He liked to be alone. Alone time was thinking time and that was the only good thing to do in spare time.

So you can imagine his annoyance at his wedding. He loved John. He loved John so much that he would endure several hours of this torture. Standing up with a smile, thanking everyone for coming, listening to toast after toast about how happy John and him would be and about how they were meant to be. Sherlock tried to tune them out.

That is until John stood up next to him with his champagne glass held in his hands. He had sighed and looked around the room with the smile Sherlock loved on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated for a second. He glanced down at Sherlock beside him before looking back at the rest of the people. “I would like to thank all of you for coming here. As we all know, Sherlock isn’t a fan of crowds… or people in general,” A scattered laughter among the crowd and Sherlock huffed quietly. “But he is also grateful for you being here. I would like to make a toast to my amazing… husband.” John’s face split into a grin and Sherlock couldn’t help but smile with him. “I want to thank him… for making me happy. For helping me become the person I am today. I want to thank him for loving me… when I couldn’t even love myself.” A silence filled the room at the seriousness of the conversation.

Sherlock didn’t notice it. He ignored the people sitting in front of him. He ignored the rest of the world and only focused on John. John who has put his life on the line more than once for him. John, who was the only person who truly understood him.

The words tumbled out of Sherlock’s mouth before he realized what he was saying, “I do love you John.” He said with so much sincerity, there were a few shocked faces in the crowd. “I love you so much.” He added and the aww’s in the crowd snapped him out of his reverie.

John smiled down at him before looking back at the crowd and raising his glass, “A toast. To this wedding. To the man sitting beside me. To love. To happiness. To doing whatever you want with your life.”

There were cheers in the crowd and John sipped his champagne before sitting down. He turned to Sherlock and grabbed his arm. He pulled him forward and their lips met and Sherlock had never tasted a drug sweeter than this.

Sherlock hated parties. But for John? He’d endure a thousand.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it be-the-bravest  
> I haven't watched Sherlock in forever so sorry if this isn't good.


End file.
